


adrian's updates~

by inori_gin



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inori_gin/pseuds/inori_gin
Summary: this is for those of you who subscribed and or checked out my other works and found this. it basically had some of my schedules for updating,, polls, and other stuff.
Comments: 56
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

HEY HEY HEY

as you all know,,, the holidays just happened and we are BACK AT SCHOOL HAHAHAH DEPRESSING

anyways

I have been very busy over the holidays,, family and also writing for my friends. the works that are gifted to people are ones I wrote for them as Christmas presents. as you can see I wrote junedoots and finished it but left it open ended it I wanted to add more,, which I might. my most recent fic (in the jjk fandom) was kinda for junedoot as well because she helped me come up with the idea to write an itafushi because they deserve more love. only 67 fics is s a d.

obvi there are the two I wrote for space_enby and one(the teruyama) I'm still working on. Songbird and A series of coincidental meetings are my top priority rn since those are technically Christmas gifts. my list of priorities is as follows:

Songbird

A series of coincidental meetings

Hibiscus tea

Unrequited memories - tied with - Dense love

Us too~~~

(insert all my drafts and ideas here)

anyways I have written a lot in a very short amount of time. even tho I love this site and how nice everyone is,,, i cant help but pressure myself to write faster so you all can enjoy the stories as much as I do. i do hope you all are patient enough to wait a little bit. I'm doing my best for you so just wait I shall supply. ill post my schedule as soon as I make one :)

special thanks too~

@sakuraxblossom

@junedoot

@space_enby

@fakestkayla

@lmaxxx

@TheRoomWhereItHappened347

@Downcast_chaos

@Cloudedskiez

@Kolter

@Orange_Windflower

@Shipper_guy

@Frostedge

@PandaPanda711

@pu8licvoid

@brave_as_bear

@madsJ13

@FindingGing

@murderfuel

@EmmaKat5

@shirabuslefteye

@slowquicksilver

@harukis

@Carrochan

@PurpleTrees

@oli

@bokuto_has_my_heart07

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR COMMENTS AND SUPPORT ILY ENDLESSLY AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS LEFT KUDOS ON MY WORK IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE THANK YOU

and thank you to everyone in irl for the support along the line :)


	2. Chapter 2

well well well i didn't expect to be writing here so soon~

i think I found a somewhat schedule for myself though so I thought id share

this week I will be focusing on....

drumroll please...

SONGBIRD

i just have most of the plot planned out for that and would like to get it done~

i don't have that much school work this week, not much more than the usual week. well I have a lab due so that's fun :D

please just give me another winter break I have such a massive headache lol

anyways I just did another chapter for my itafuchi to vent that out so now I can motivate myself for Songbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @lmaxxx would you like to be my friend you seem really cool and your comments have literally made my entire week


	3. Chapter 3

might rearrange my list of priorities based off how much I've written. so because I'm doing that (also my motivation is so sporadic i swear-) here is my new list

Unrequited memories

Songbird

A series of coincidental meetings

Dense love

Hibiscus tea

okay look I LOVE hibiscus tea,,, but I challenged myself to make it 55k words :) so I'm not writing that rn :) I'm starting with unrequited memories because I'm almost done with it anyways and then ill do songbird~

also if you do have any headcannons or anything you want me two write aka fandoms or even shows to watch,, feel free to email me~

inorigin811@gmail.com


	4. Chapter 4

okay so i just got a GENIUS idea

what if,,, because i'm a small account,,, i write fics for all the people who have left comments on my work because y'all are really sweet people and i have a lot of fic ideas it would be cool to dedicate them to people✨

lmk it this is a good idea, i mean i might never sleep again but like still don't be shy


	5. Chapter 5

lol okay late night thoughts right,,, i lowkey am thinking about how my acc looks like its run by seven different people . like my writing is kind of improving over the course of my writing,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, at least I think so

a n y w a y s 

idk I was thinking about my updates of things and all that and how inconsistent i am and it was just like w o a h and my personality goes through phases but like man am I a mess lolz idk late night bees make me weird


	6. Chapter 6

more late night thoughts but make it 1 hour later *cue sponge bob cut scene*

anyways my fic 'Us too~~~" is literally on my backburner in my mind like I may or may not leave it unfinished...

u n l e s s

jkjk i just thought of the lorax for no reason. anyways I will finish it because I hate leaving things unfinished and I would hate to be one of those authors that dies and comes back three years later and is like. 

"heYyYY... hOw yaLL doIn? ?"

so like,,,, the chances of me starting an entirely new fic before working on that one are very high and my friends yell at me for it every say but it izz what it izzz

last thing,,, i also decided that when I close this 'fic' and make it so there is no longer a question mark for chapters, is when I'll stop writing and wont publish on the acc anymore but you don't have to worry about that because I'm probably gonna be doing this for a few years at least because writing is my stress releif


	7. Chapter 7

dont mind me writing my third one of these in a night,,,,, okay so like I DO NOT CARE IF SOMEONE DRAWS SCENES FROM MY WORK

i mean obvi i would like credit for like the I d e a but like I would love to see my work drawn

i should probably add that on all my fics not just here... lol


	8. Chapter 8

IM MAKING A DISCORD SERVERRR

my personal discord is inori_gin#6109


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im putting the message in the summary because I just want my total word count to be an even number,,, anyways.  
> sorry for not posting in so long I was really going through it. my current plan still follows  
> Songbird  
> Hibiscus Tea  
> Dense love  
> Us too~~  
> then I think I'm going to take a break after I finish those,,  
> after that I plan to start more fanfictions for other animes such as Dr Stone, Seven Deadly Sins, Attack on Titan, etc.  
> so stay tuned~

i only really need six words


End file.
